jenniferlopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Feelin' So Good
"Feelin' So Good" featuring rappers Big Pun & Fat Joe is the fourth single from Jennifer Lopez's debut album "On the 6." It was written by Jennifer, Cory Rooney, Steven Standard, George Logios and Sean "Puffy" Combs, who also produced the song. The song was released on January 25, 2000. Jennifer recorded her vocals for the song at Daddy's House Recording Studios and Sony Music Studios in New York City. The song was later edited by Jim Janik and mixed by Prince Charles Alexander. It also contains a sample of Strafe's 1984 song "Set It Off." Single Release Around the time of the release of "Feelin' So Good," Big Pun, who was slated to join Jennifer and Fat Joe to perform the song "Saturday Night Live" passed away from a heart attack due to weight issues. Jennifer responded to his death with a statement that Big Pun was "a source of pride for the Latin community, a great artist and a great person. We will miss him terribly." Music Video The music video was shot in the Bronx in 199 and was directed by Paul Hunter. It is the last video Big Pun would appear in before his death in February of 2000. The video begins with a white text that says "In loving memory of Christopher "Big Punisher" Rios (November 10, 1979-February 7, 2000)." Jennifer is seen lying on her bed answering phone calls from Big Pun and Fat Joe. She hangs up the phone, has breakfast (fed to by her actual mother) and begins her daily routine. Jennifer is seen searching for money on the pavement, receiving a paycheck and purchasing clothes at a sale. Her friends (played by Jennifer's actual friends) pick her up from her home before catching the 6 train to a club. Then, there is an instrumental break where Jennifer and her back-up dancers perform to Manu Dibango's 1972 song "Soul Makossa" and then the beat of "Feelin' So Good" comes back. Big Pun and Fat Joe meet Jennifer in the club performing their raps. The video ends with Jennifer and her friends returning to the train station to catch their train, with Jennifer looking out of the dark window reflecting on how her day went. Reception "Feelin' So Good" received positive reviews from music critics who enjoyed Jennifer going back to her roots. Newsday's Richard Torress stated that: "Sean (Puffy) Combs shows a deft studio touch on the hip-hop jam "Feelin' so Good," with Lopez doing a good job on a track tailor-made for the talents of Mary J. Blige." Despite flopping on the Billboard Hot 100 by only peaking at #51 on the chart, the song was considered a strong fourth single from Jennifer, charting inside the top 20 of several charts in Australia, Belgium, Canada, Germany, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Sweden, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. The song was also a #1 dance hit, topping Billboard's Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart for a week in June of 2000, replacing Lara Fabian's song "I Will Love Again." It was also certified Gold in the United States and Australia. Category:Songs Category:Jennifer Lopez Category:Music